Lar cen Ciel
by Dark.ookami
Summary: Como um arcoíris, Kamus entrou em sua vida em um dia de chuva e iluminou a manhã, um furacão de beleza silenciosa mudando seu rumo...yaoi MiloXKamus muito drama FINAL
1. Kara: o começo

**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada-sensei que devia dar os direitos autoras à mim nhahahha**

Notas: eu li muitas ficts com o Hyoga como filho do Kamus, adorei a idéia, portanto, se alguém tiver os direitos sobre essa idéia eu agradeço por tê-la começado, deixando claro aqui que não fui eu que comecei com isso ok?

**Larc-en-ciel**

-Tadaimaaa!- disse o garoto , era bonito, loiro, com os olhos azuis brilhantes, meio quieto, mas muito gentil. Entrou pela porta principal do apartamento no primeiro andar.

-Oi Hyoga, vá tomar um banho que a janta já está quase pronta tá?-uma voz saía da cozinha.

-Milo, você não precisa preparar a janta, eu já disse que eu faço isso, você trabalha de mais! – o garoto entrava na cozinha descalso e dando de cara com um rapaz mais velho com os cabelos loiros cacheados cortando as verdura.

-Tudo bem, você toma seu banho tá? Seja um bom menino!-disse sorrindo

Hyoga, derrotado foi tomar seu banho. Milo ficou observando o garoto, tinha crescido muito desde que começaram a morar junto, era um adulto com 14 anos.

Suspirou fundo,"Já fazem 8 anos..."

**1.Hajime kara: pelo começo**

-Doutor Milo, chamada para o Senhor na emergência 1!

-Ok, já vou...

Andava elegantemente, como um homem, se sentindo o mais bonito de todos, e com razão, era sim bonito, muito alto, os cabelos dourados reluziam em seus graciosos cachos largos, a pele levemente dourada refletia sua terra natal, a Grécia, tinha o corpo definido, mesmo com a roupa branca de médico podia-se reparar, o rosto era bem delineado, com traços fortes e masculinos.

-Doutor...-uma enfermeira pequenininha com os cabelos curtos e negros se aproximava- sua noiva, ela lhe pediu para ligar assim que pudesse.

Milo suspirou devagar, seu sorriso havia morrido naquele momento.

-Obrigado Mary, eu...ligo depois...

"Droga, eu tinha começado o dia com um bom-humor" pensou enquanto se dirigia a emergência.

Um rapaz estava deitado na maca sendo carregado pela emergência. Os olhos estavam fechados.

-Homem, branco, francês, desmaiou em um shopping...-e continuaram o relatório.

Ele estava estável, em sua carteira havia documentos e um cartão...era isso, por isso desmaiara no meio da rua sem um motivo aparente.

Era bonito, muitos notaram, as enfermeras deram risadinhas abafadas, tinha longos cabelos vermelhos lisos e brilhantes, era com certeza alto, mas esguio, uma pele branca como a neve, o rosto era delicado, parecia um verdadeiro lord.

-Bom dia senhor Kamus, eu sou o Doutor Milo, sabe onde está?

-Eu..acho que...em um hospital- falava pausadamente.

-Sim, você desmaiou em um shopping e foi trazido para cá, você não mora muito longe daqui, pelo que eu vi em seus documentos. Sabe porquê desmaiou não?

-Eu..-virou o rosto-...estou bem agora doutor, onde estão minhas coisas, preciso ir...

-Hei, espera, você não pode sair ainda, estamos esperando alguns resultados de alguns exames, você vai ser internado! O seu estado não é dos melhores.

-Não posso ficar, com sua licença- o ruivo tentava levantar da cama contrariando o médico.

-Pare, quer piorar? Porquê não está internado? Seu médico já não lhe avisou? Você precisa de um tratamento intensivo!

-Hunf, pode dizer o que quizer, eu não me importo, se levantou da cama, onde estão as minhas coisas? Eu tenho que ir, a quanto tempo estou aqui?

-Três horas apenas. Suas coisas estão logo ali- apontou para uma caixa perto da cama- não levamos nada, mas você não pode sair!

-Posso e vou!

-Não vai!- Milo e Kamus se encaravam, ambos estavam sérios e se olhando nos olhos.

Kamus começou a se sentir zonzo novamente e perdeu o equilíbrio, Milo o segurou pela cintura tentando colocá-lo em sua cama.

"O dia vai ser longo, sabia que não podia ser bom depois da ligação dela"

-Viu, você não está bem, deve ficar aqui! Não se preocupe com as despesas, você está em um hospital-escola.- disse tentando se controlar, Milo sempre fora impaciente com pessoas desobedientes, mas teve que se conter pois o paciente visivelmente não estava bem, e não queria ter outra daquelas aulas chatas de como se portar, que tanto frequentava.

-Droga, eu preciso voltar para casa logo, você não entende...-disse sentando na cama com os braços sobre os ombros do médico, baixou um pouco o rosto e apoiou um dos braços no colchão.

-Se você sair agora, irá voltar daqui a alguns dias em um estado muito pior, você devia estar em tratamento-repetiu-o que quer da sua vida afinal? Não se importa com ela? E ferir seus parentes e amigos?

Kamus pareceu despertar com essa afirmação, calou-se e deitou-se novamente na cama, agora parecia triste, deixou seu corpo descansando e apoiou a cabeça no travesseiro.

-Eu...preciso fazer uma ligação então...-estava mais calmo e parecia conformado.

-Tudo bem, faça a sua ligação- Milo pegou a caixa com os pertences do paciente- não fuja, estarei no corredor pronto para te nocautear se você fugir, daqui a pouco te levaremos para cima, será internado em um bom quarto, já liguei para seu médico, eu o conheço bem, é um velho amigo meu, ele pediu tratamento VIP para você, volto logo.

Kamus pegou seu telefone celular.

...oooOOOooo...

-Senhor Kamus, podemos subir com o senhor?-uma enfermeira chegava com uma cadeira de rodas e alguns enfermeiros, atrás de todos o médico.

-Não preciso de cadeiras, posso subir andando- disse com tom de desaprovassão.

Milo contou até dez mentalmente e andou até o paciente tentando se controlar. Respirou fundo, precisava de paciência...

-Olhe, você mal conseguiu se levantar agora a pouco, deve estar meio fraco, suba com a cadeira, depois você pode ficar passeando por aí ok?

Kamus virou o rosto emburrado, encarou a parede do quarto por alguns instantes, era horrível depender assim dos outros, mas naquele momento tinha que admitir, estava se sentindo mal. Relutou mas sentou-se na cadeira sem dizer ao menos uma palavra.

-Descanse por hoje, vai ter que ficar aqui no hospital e seu tratamento será aqui, doutor Shaka irá vê-lo aqui, ele concordou com isso, acho que fica mais perto de sua casa não?

-Sim...

-Hoje é melhor nem sair dessa cama, a não ser que seja necessário. Precisa ligar para alguém para avisar algo?

-Não...eu...-tinha o rosto realmente triste, sua fala foi interrompida por um barulho no corredor.

-PAPAI- gritou um garoto loiro pequeno,que tinha entrado correndo pela porta se pendurando no pescoço do paciente e dando-lhe um carinhoso beijo no rosto- Papai papai, papai tá dodói?

-Oi meu filho- disse Kamus repleto de carinho lhe correspondendo o beijo e pegando o garoto no colo- como está? Se comportou bem não?

-Ele é um anjo senhor, como sempre, muito comportado e obediente- uma garota alta, vestindo um avental azul entrava pelo quarto- o senhor está bem?

-Obrigado senhorita Miya, desculpe incomodá-la fazendo-na trazê-lo até aqui, eu sei que isso não faz parte de seus serviços como professora...

-Não se incomode senhor Kamus, não é um problema, ele é muito obediente. E o senhor precisa cuidar de sua saúde!

-Papai tá dodói?- o garoto insistiu abraçando o pai com força pela cintura- não quero que o papai fique dodói- afundava o rosto no peito de Kamus.

-Não se preocupem-olhou para a professora e depois para o filho, passando a mão em sua cabeça- eu vou ficar bem, papai só está descansando tá?

-O..senhor vai ficar mesmo bem? Quero dizer...

-Estou bem senhorita, a babá irá pegá-lo aqui a noite, ele vai passar a noite com ela, novamente muito obrigado, a senhorita me salvou!- disse esticando o braço que não tinha soro.

-Sempre que precisar...não sei quanto tempo o senhor ficará, mas espero que melhore logo, e se precisar, o trarei sempre aqui, eu gosto muito de seu filho!

-Obrigado!

-Olá garotinho!- disse o doutor com simpatia passando a mão na cabeça do menino.

-Oi tio, o senhor que está tomando conta do papai? O papai tem que descansar bastante né!

-Sim, mas ele é teimoso e quer sair da cama, diz para ele ficar quietinho- "bingo" pensou, aquele ser grosseiro de antes tinha se derretido todo com a presença do filho, seria uma boa maneira dele aceitar o tratamento e não cometer um suicídio.

-Papai,- o garoto virou-se para o pai, estava em pé na cama e ficava na altura do rosto do pai- seja um bom menino e fique na cama!-e passou a mão na cabeça do pai

-Hahahaha, obrigado garotinho, como é seu nome?

-Hyoga!

-Hyoga, está vendo aquela enfermeira linda ali?-apontou para uma garota na entrada da porta- então, ela vai cuidar de você um pouco enquanto eu converso com o papai tá?

-Sim senhor, cuide do papai- e voltou para o pai, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e um abraço apertado- descansa papai.

-Obrigado criança, comporte-se tá- disse retribuindo o beijo.

-Agora senhor Kamus, vamos conversar...

**Notas da autora**

Gokigenyoh!

Olá, aqui é ookami, estou começando mais uma fict, essa é ainda mais angs que a outra do MiloXKamus(kokoro wo miemassu), espero conseguir muitas lágrimas com essa uahhahaha

Essa fict já está a um tempinho no meu pc, mas só esse capítulo, como eu estava terminando Looking eu parei um pouco, e tinha dúvidas se continuaria, mas esses dias eu estava ouvindo uma música que me ajudou a me inspirar. 0nly Human, do K.

O título significa, para quem não sabe, arco-íris, o nome foi sugerido pela minha nechan(pure-petit-cat), que atém então, não tinha título algum(arigatooo nechaaan) e caiu como uma luva, perfeita na fict.

Bom, espero que acompanhem ela, o primeiro capítulo é maior que as minhas outras ficts...

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye bii


	2. Idea: uma ótima idéia

**2.Ii idea:uma ótima idéia**

-Então era por isso que o senhor não queria ser internado?

-...-Kamus virou o rosto para o lado.

Milo suspirou, então a babá iria pegá-lo?

-Eu..não tenho esposa, a mãe do Hyoga morreu à dois anos, na frente dele, foi horrível...-disse tristemente- a babá passará essa noite com ele...

-E o senhor trabalha de quê?- Milo sentava em uma cadeira perto da cama.

-Eu...sou um escritor, trabalho em casa para meu filho não se sentir sozinho...descobri essa coisa em mim à um ano...eu recebo um dinheiro dos meus livros, é bastante para garantir o futuro dele, e o bastante para termos uma vida razoavelmente luxuosa, ainda escrevo, a vantagem de ser um escritor é que não precisa exatamente estar fora de casa.

-E se o senhor for internado?

-Pare de me chamar de senhor...eu liguei para meu irmão, Cristal, ele mora na Sibéria com seu filho Isacc, eu estava fazendo a documentação do Hyoga já, vai morar com o tio, nós não somos próximos, mas não tenho como cuidar dele aqui. Ele não pode me ver assim, nesse estado deplorável...

Milo se chocou com a história, esse paciente mal-educado e cabeça-dura afinal, só estava tentando proteger o filho. Pôde notar o rosto triste de Kamus olhar para um ponto vazio no ar, pensativo, com certeza as perguntas tinham trazido as lembranças de sua vida.

Ficaram mais alguns minutos conversando sobre alguns detalhes do tratamento de Kamus quando foram interrompidas por uma enfermeira.

-Doutor Milo, eu recebi vários telefonemas de sua noiva, por favor ligue para ela...

-Tudo bem Mary, eu ligo, Kamus, estamos entendidos?

-si...sim.

-Eu já volto...-saiu desanimado pela porta.

-Alô, Saori?Você me ligou?

-É claro que eu liguei, se eu não ligar, você não liga mesmo não é?

-Desculpa, querida, eu estava internando um paciente...essas coisas levam tempo...

-Hunf, você passa mais tempo com seus preciosos pacientes que comigo, afinal por quê você trabalha nesse hospital na emergência? Como se você precisasse desse dinheiro...

-Eu preciso de experiência, e eu gosto daqui...

-Vá trabalhar com seu pai!

-Na administração? Está louca?- Milo estava perdia a paciência quando sua noiva começava com essa história, afinal, ele se divertia muito mais atendendo do que sentado atrás de uma cadeira fingindo ser importante.

-Hunf..somos noivos, você lembra?

-Você não me deixa esquecer- sussurrou para si.

-O quê você disse?

-Nada, nada, o que quer?

-Assuntos da festa de noivado.

-Saori, eu já disse, não me ligue no serviço para essas coisas, eu não entendo nada disso, resolva você mesma!

-O casamento é seu também!

-Eu não entendo dessas coisas, já disse, faça como você achar melhor, eu tenho que ir, meu paciente está me esperando..

-Seu pai mandou você jantar com ele essa noite!

Milo revirou os olhos, provavelmente era sobre o casamento, que fora arranjado, para as duas famílias ricas. Ele odiava esse casamento, mas como filho mais velho, aceitou casar-se com Saori Kido, a herdeira de uma grande rede de seguros. Ela era mimada e fresca, bonita, mas vazia, Milo não a odiava, mas estava bem longe de gostar...

-Tudo bem, diga que eu vou..-disse desanimado.

-Ótimo, eu tambéi irei, meu avô quer conversar com seu pai. Se arrume direito, não venha direto do serviço!

-Eu sei Saori, jamais faria algo que seu avô "o poderoso chefão" desgostasse...

-Pare com as brincadeiras.

-Tá, estou indo, tchau- sem ao menos esperar a resposta da garota, Milo desligou o celular.

"Que droga" resmungou, já não bastasse casar com a garota mimada, ainda tinha que ir aguentar seu pai

Milo entrara no quarto de mau-humor.

-O senhor vai ficar esse noite, não tem como eu liberá-lo hoje, e não acho bom sair tão cedo daqui..

-Pare de me chamar de senhor eu já disse...-irritou-se Kamus.

-Ah, tudo bem, perdoe-me, foi uma péssima ligação...

-Eu vou ver o que eu faço com Hyoga...seus documentos já estão quase prontos, será melhor para ele- disse para si mesmo.

Com certeza Kamus sentiria muita falta do garoto, o estado emocional do paciente era muito importante, mas Kamus não tinha mesmo como cuidar do filho do hospital e Milo sabia que o rapaz tinha que ficar no hospital, e não seria por um curto espaço de tempo.

...ooooOOOooooo...

Alguns dias haviam se passado, era óbvio que Kamus ficava bem melhor com o filho por perto, sempre que o garotinho estava, o paciente sorria docemente, olhava-o sempre com muito carinho, sempre afagava e beijava o garoto, e o garoto retribuia com a mesma intensidade.

Milo e Kamus ficaram mais amigos afinal, mesmo ambos sendo cabeças-duras, Milo passava mais tempo no quarto do francês que de qualquer outro paciente, riam juntos. No final do expediente Milo passava no quarto para se despedir e fazer graça com o pequeno garoto.

-Hyoga nasceu quando eu era muito novo-Hyoga dormia tranquilamente aconchegado na cama do pai-, a mãe dele e eu nunca nos casamos, ela morava com ele mas vivia viajando, ele gostava das viagens, mas também passava muito tempo comigo.- Kamus sentia que podia falar com Milo, este sempre o escutava atenciosamente, era estranho sentir essa liberdade com alguém que acabara de conhecer-e foi em uma dessas viagens que aconteceu...o navio em que eles estavam afundou, ela foi a única que morreu...

O rosto do rapaz pesava, parecia que se culpava pelo testemunho do filho.

-Ele a viu se afoganto- continuou- quando eu cheguei no hospital para pegá-lo ele não me disse uma palavra, ficou dias sem falar nada, mas chorava muito. Eu comecei a passar mais tempo com ele a partir daí, acho que fez bem a mim também, eu era muito frio com ele até vê-lo chorar daquela maneira, senti um desespero...impotente...não sei como aconteceu, mas ficamos muito próximos...mas a um ano atrás, quando descobri...- e fez uma pausa longa, sua voz começou a sair tremida- quando descobri que tinha que me afastar dele...

Kamus não conseguiu terminar, parou de falar para não cair em prantos e abraçou a criança. Milo via essa cena se repetir todos os dias, o garoto estava lá e Kamus se derretia, eles tinham somente eles mesmos, e o menino estava a ponto de partir. Cortava o coração do médico ver a vida sofrida que eles deveriam levar a partir de agora.

Na opnião dele, Kamus deveria arrumar alguém por lá mesmo para cuidar do menino, com certeza sua presença seria ótimo para o paciente.

Ainda era cedo...

-Hyoga, precisamos conversar...

-Diga papai, vai sair daqui e voltar para casa? Eu queria muito, a babá é legal, mas não gosta de conversa, nem de livros, e a comida dela tem gosto estranho, eu sinto falta do papai em casa- o garoto fazia bico- o papai tá dodói ainda?

-Ah, meu loirinho, eu...-Kamus respirou fundo, ia ser difícil se despedir do garoto- você vai ter que fazer uma viagem...

-Vamos viajar? Vivaaaaaa.

-Não, Hyoga, só você- Kamus tentava se controlar, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas não as deixou cair, seu coração apertou e seu corpo tremia- você vai para Rússia morar com seu titio Cristal e seu primo Isacc.

-Por quê? Papai eu fiz algo de errado? Eu não quero ir, me desculpe- o garoto começou a chorar, estava no colo do pai e afundou o rostinho no peito de Kamus, chorando compulsivamente- eu atrapalho o papai? Eu fiz algo errado? Por quê?

-Não meu amor- Kamus não conseguiu se conter ao ver o desespero do filho- não Hyoga, você não fez nada meu amor- Kamus segurou o rosto do filho entre as mãos, encarando-o –você é o melhor filho que eu poderia desejar, é a melhor criança do mundo.

-Papai, papai, eu não quero ir, eu quero ficar com você, eu juro que não vou atrapalhar, eu vou ajudar, eu juro, não me faça ir pra longe por favor- o garoto afundou novamente o rosto no peito do pai, seus soluços não paravam- não quero ficar longe do papai.

Kamus fechou os olhos e chorou junto, odiava a idéia do filho ficar tão longe, mas era preciso, ele iria ficar mais fraco a partir daquele momento, não queria que Hyoga presenciasse.

Os dois ficaram ali, abraçados e chorando baixinho, até que o garoto adormecesse nos braços do pai.

Um pouco mais tarde, uma moça de cabelos vermelhos até o ombro entrava pela porta.

-Marin, eu vou deixá-lo por aqui esta noite sim?

-Era sobre isso que eu vim conversar, senhor, eu...não posso mais cuidar de seu filho a noite, com meu casamento se aproximando, estarei ocupada...eu sinto muito...

-O quê? Mas eu estou internado, o que eu farei?

-Os documentos do garoto já estão prontos não, acho que..seria melhor se o senhor o mandasse o mais rápido possível para Rússia, ele não vai poder viver em um hospital por sei-lá-quanto-tempo...

-Droga droga, tudo bem, saia, seu pagamento será feito por tranferência- disse friamente- agora vá, darei um jeito, nós daremos.

-Novamente, eu sinto muito senhor, com licença..

Kamus estava abraçado ao filho, acareciando seus cabelos, o garoto estava mais tranquilo, mas o pai não, sem a babá o garoto teria que ficar no hospital mesmo, e definitivamente ali não era lugar de uma criança, talvez durante o dia sim, mas passar todas as noites, Kamus pensou sériamente em ligar para o irmão e pedir para deixar Hyoga adiantar a viagem, mas seu telefone tocou antes.

-Kamus falando.

-Kamus, aqui é seu irmão, Cristal, como está se sentindo?

-Bem, obrigado- eram irmãos mas cresceram separados, Kamus não gostava de pedir favores, uma vez que eram como estranhos, mas não tinha escolha.

-Eu preciso conversar com você agora- estranho, Cristal parecia abatido.

-Tudo bem com você?

-Não...meu filho...o Isacc, ele...ele sofreu um acidente grave hoje, no gelo, caiu no gelo fino e...

-Ele está bem? Como aconteceu? Como você está?

-Eu...estou..abalado..ele brincava com uns amigos no gelo...ele estava acostumado, mas um garoto não e ele foi salvá-lo...caiu e se machucou muito, talvez...ele perdeu um olho Kamus, não sei o que fazer...ele está internado, em cirurgia, não sei por quanto tempo ele ficará assim...

-Sinto muito...

-E...eu...sinto, Kamus, mas não poderei cuidar de seu filho, com o Isacc internado, eu sei muito bem quanto grave você está, mas eu não tenho condições, vou viver em um hospital por um tempo, assim como você...

-Entendo- Kamus tentou se controlar- eu sinto meu irmão...

-Me desculpe, Kamus, eu tenho que ir agora.. eu sinto muito mesmo..

Sem ao menos uma chance de resposta o telefone foi desligado.

Era como se uma bomba tivesse sido jogada em sua cabeça, primeiro o repentino internato, deixando tudo fora dos seus planos, depois a babá se retirando e agora, Hyoga teria que ficar por lá mesmo, o que ele faria?

Kamus começou a entrar em desespero, ele poderia fugir, mas não iria viver muito tempo se parasse o tratamento, e sem lugar nenhum para deixar o filho, o garoto viveria ali? Podia? O que seria dele?

-Olá Kamus, bom dia!

-Ah? Ah, oi doutor...- como se tivesse sido tirado de seus sonhos, tinha um rosto confuso, se não, triste.

-Está tudo bem?

-...

-Kamus?-Milo sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama olhando para o amigo.

-Eu...não sei o que fazer...-Kamus abaixou o rosto, mirando o filho em seu colo.

-Sobre o Hyoga?

-A babá não pode mais tomar conta dele, e acabei de falar com meu irmão, meu sobrinho sofreu um acidende, ele não poderá cuidar do Hyoga...o que eu farei com meu filho?- abaixou o rosto beijando a cabecinha loira, escondendo uma lágrima que escorria.

-Nossa...hum...

-Não posso criá-lo aqui, quer dizer, uma coisa é ele vir me ver durante o dia, outra é ele ter que passar todo o tempo dele dentro de um hospital...

-Já sei!- Milo bateu uma mão na outra- eu posso cuidar dele por uns dias, até você ter outra babá.

-Você?

-Sim, assim eu não fico sozinho naquele apartamento solitário, eu tenho alguns quartos extras, pelo menos durante a noite o Hyoga passará em um quarto com uma cama macia, não aqui. Eu não moro longe, a escolinha dele não é muito longe é? Pelo que você me disse, fica entre a minha casa e o hospital, eu o deixo na ida e a professora dele traz para você, e eu o levo na volta.

-Não, imagina, eu não...posso fazer isso...

-Até seu irmão poder cuidar dele, você não tem escolha Kamus...

-eu...

-Tá, confiar seu filho a um estranho é duro, eu sei, mas você não tem alternativa, e afinal, melhor um médico do que uma babá que você não conhece...até você achar alguém de confiança..

Kamus odiou a idéia, deixar seu filho com alguém que mal conhecia, era um médico sim, mas, e seu filho? Já ficaria longe do pai, ainda teria que ficar em uma casa estranha, mas o que ele faria? Chamaria qualquer uma para cuidar de um garotinho de 6 anos? Era muita coisa de uma vez, confuso, Kamus confirmou com a cabeça, era isso ou largá-lo em qualquer lugar, pelo menos sabia onde encontraria Milo.

-Eu irei com você fazer as malas dele em casa, preciso pegar umas coisas minhas ainda...se Hyoga concordar...

Ao ouvir seu nome e o barulho todo, a criança acordou se espreguiçando de leve, esfregou os olhos com as mãos, estavam inchados de tanto chorar.

-Papai?

-Filhinho, você não vai mais viajar se não quizer...pode ficar aqui, mas não ficará comigo está bem? Você vai vir aqui todos os dias com o titio Milo ali- e apontou para Milo.

-Posso ficar?- os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e, em seu rosto se desenhou um sorriso lindo- titio Milo obrigado- gritou abraçando o médico, que lhe retribuiu.

-Não é nada, nós vamos nos divertir muito a noite tá?

-Siiiiiim- e começou a pular e gargalhar..

**Notas da autora**

Nhah, esse capítulo estava pronto a algum tempo, mas por causa do meu recital de piano não tive tempo pra quase nada, ainda estudar, e trabalhar em dois empregos...

Bom hoje eu tive um tempinho livre e resolvi voltar a meu mundo das ficts, afinal eu amo isso aqui heheheh

Vejo que essa fict não foi muito popular, é uma pena, é um senhor drama hehehhe

Mas agradeço a minha nechan por sempre ler minha fict "

Bjinhs

Rocketto-bye bii


	3. Kazoku: família

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, se fosse as partes BL seriam mais explícitas XDD**_

_**Kazoku: família que se ama**_

Kamus digitava freneticamente em seu notebook, sentia-se cansado, os remédios eram muito fortes, mas tinha que terminar seu livro logo. O quarto era amplo e as coisas de Kamus ficavam super-organizadas, até as roupas nas gavetas organizadas por cores, modelos, tecido etc.

As paredes rosadas fazia o ambiente parecer mais tranquilo, uma cama foi colocada ao lado da dele para que se Hyoga precisasse passar a noite. O quarto era uma suíte, um dos melhores quartos do hospital na área privativa.

O pequeno garoto entrou correndo pela porta pulando no colo de seu pai e o abraçando.

-Oi, como foi a aula filho?

-Oi papai, tudo bem? Foi muito legal, agente viu cachorrinhos hoje, eles ajudam as pessoas cegas, é muito legal, e são bonzinhos, agente pode passar a mão na cabeça-o garoto falava sem parar- e a professora, ela perguntou se o papai está bem já.

Kamus sorriu e abraçou o filho novamente- sim filho estou melhorando graças ao titio Milo, falando nisso como está indo dormindo na casa dele?

-Ah, lá é legal, tem muitas coisas para brincar e um espaço muito grande, mas não tem jardim, é muito alto e dá muito medo de ficar na janela, e na janela tem grades, uma tia vai lá todo dia arrumar e cozinhar, depois vai embora-ele parou um pouco, pensativo e cochichou no ouvido do pai -ela é a babá dele?

-Hahaha-explodiu em gargalhadas- sim filhinho querido, titio Milo tem uma babá, é porque ele não sabe cozinhar nem limpar como o papai aqui.

-Ahh tá, a babá do titio é boazinha, e fez um bolo para mim-disse sentando no colo do pai- eu trouxe pra você, olha –tirou um saquinho do bolso com algo que um dia poderia ter sido um bolo, mas agora parecia uma espécie de paçoca esmagada.

-Ahm..obrigado filho, vou comer depois-disse colocando o saquinho na cabeceira.

-Olha, se não é meu companheiro de quarto?-Milo aparecia na porta- como foi a aula ?

-Foi legal, sabia que tem cachorrinhos que ajudam quem não enxergam? Tio Milo, poderia arrumar um cachorrinho para o papai? Assim ele descança mais e fica bom logo..

-Boa idéia guri- passou a mão nos cabelos dourados e macios da criança- diga ao seu pai que ele não pode ficar passeando por aí e trabalhar menos.

-Papai, obedeça ao tio Milo – o garoto cerrou os olhos lhe apontando o dedo e fazendo pose de mau.

-Sim sim, filho, tudo bem.

-Hyoga, papai tem que tomar uns remédios agora e vai dormir um pouco, você pode ficar lá no refeitório e almoçar com a Nancy- uma enfermeira robusta com os cabelos louro-acinzentados presos em um coque apertado e grandes olhos azuis que a fazia parecer uma fada-madrinha de contos de fadas em sua roupa toda branca, surgiu e extendeu a mão para o menino, já acostumado com aquela rotina.

Deu mais um abraço e um beijo no rosto do pai e saiu alegremente aos pulos.

Milo se aproximou de seu paciente preferido, examinando-o com cuidado.

-Alguma reação adversa?

-Estou bem, estou trabalhando até, veja- seus olhos sem dúvida estavam abatidos,embaixo deles duas bolsas escuras haviam se formado indicando o esforço que fazia para trabalhar com velocidade e havia emagrecido um pouco desde que fora internado, seus cabelos ainda estavam arrumados e, como sempre bem-penteados com um brilho natural vermelho, as vezes tremia com a falta de força.

Mediu sua pressão, batimentos e tudo mais e sentou-se ao seu lado, retirando o notebook da mesa.

-Vou aplicar, tudo bem?

-Sim.

Bateu no grande cilindro de vidro para retirar as bolhas de ar, vendo o líquido espirrar um pouco para fora, passou o algodão com álcool para desinfetar a pele sobre a veia, já roxa pelo número de agulhadas que sofria por dia, , o braço doía, sentia como se o líquido o queimava por dentro e pouco a pouco ia se espalhando pelo seu corpo. A cabeça começara a doer e apertou os olhos com força.

-Me desculpe, sei que dói, só mais um pouco.

Não era pouca a quantidade de drogas dentro da grande seringa, Milo sabia que a dor seria infernal, mas teria que continuar.

-Tudo bem-disse aos gemidos- eu aguento.

Quando terminou, Kamus se contorceu na cama, gemendo com dificuldade, durou alguns minutos até que a dor passasse e desse início aos outros efeitos. Começou a sentir enjoo, rapidamente Milo lhe passara um balde, agarrou o metal frio com força e sentiu como se até seu estômago fosse jorrado para fora. Inclinando seu corpo para frente sentiu como se tivesse expulsado todas as suas forças.

Milo o limpou com cuidado. Segurando seu corpo com o braço direito, encostou um copo de água em seus lábios e deixou que o líquido transparente descesse devagar, aliviando a ardência causada pelos ácidos.

O peso de Kamus estava todo em seus braços e Milo o deitou na cama novamente, passou as mãos carinhosamente pelo seu rosto e seus cabelos.

-Não me olhe assim- disse-lhe quase sussurrando- não estou tão ruim- sorriu com um pouco de dificuldade.

Milo tinha o olhar preocupado, sofria junto com Kamus a cada dose da droga . Passou os braços pelos ombros finos do francês e beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho. A cada seção, uma tortura. Nada podia ser pior do que ver alguém que você se afetuou tanto em tão pouco tempo agonizar assim.

Kamus encostou a cabeça no ombro do médico deixando-se descansar, apertou os olhos para não pensar na dor que sentia. Respirava ofegante e seu corpo tremia.

Foi empurrado gentilmente para Milo sentar-se mais próximo e deitá-lo e recostar-se em seu lado.

Ficaram assim em silêncio até que uma outra crise de Kamus o fizesse expulsar o que já não tinha mais dentro de si e sentir novamente seu estômago gritar de desespero.

-Mi..lo..-disse sussurrando lentamente.

-Shh...fale daqui a pouco, não se esforce agora.

Kamus fechou os olhos novamente e se deixou levar pelo cansaço, ele pendia entre a consciência e o sono.

Se dormisse talvez sentisse um pouco de alívio, mas estava feliz ali, somente sentindo a presença de Milo consigo.

Hyoga voltava do almoço e estava acostumado a ver seu pai dormir a tarde. Como uma criança qualquer de sua idade, sentia sono depois de comer e deitava ao lado do pai e de Milo, se estivesse.

E estava. O garotinho se aninhou entre os dois adultos deitando de bruços com as pernas dobradas fazendo com que sua bunda se sobressaísse, costumava dormir assim e logo depois seu trazeiro caía para algum dos lados.

Quanto tempo se passara desde que estiver internado? Não fazia idéia, havia terminado seu último livro à umas semanas e desde então não teve mais força e nem vontade de abrir o laptop. Sua editora havia trazido as amostras de capas pessoalmente para serem escolhidas pelo autor e logo estaria nas livrarias.

-Você não vai parar de trabalhar nem ao menos amarrado na cama, não é mesmo?- Milo entrava quando via a mulher alta de cabelos negros sair com um sorriso no rosto.

-O que era?

-As capas, como eu não respondi nenhum e-mail ela veio me trazer. Todos já sabem- Kamus sentia dificuldades em ficar em pé, mas tenta o fazer sempre que se sentia forte o bastante, não queria definhar.

-Trouxe seu guri hoje, é feriado na escola. Seus amigos irão viajar para longe.

Kamus suspirou, gostaria de levar seu filho para sair, odiava trancafiar o garoto dentro de um lugar com um clima tão tenso quanto o hospital nos dias em que estava livre, não era a maneira apropriada para se criar uma criança, Hyoga provavelmente escutaria histórias de seus amiguinhos de como seus feriados tinham sido maravilhos.

-Não se preocupe, ele sabe que se você não descansar mais não poderá voltar para casa e viver com ele novamente. Ele não espera viajar enquanto você não estiver bem.

-SE eu voltar-disse quase rindo.

-Não seja tolo, você está reagindo muito bem às drogas, veja os resultados, seu coração está melhorando e seu pulmão também, mas os fígados estão sendo afetados pelas drogas, bom, isso irá passar quando você sair do tratamento.

-Milo, estou sendo realista apenas- engoliu seco- olha...se...

O médico segurou sua mão e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Encostando a testa na do amigo.

-Achei que os médicos fossem realistas também.

-Não esse, esse tem esperanças de ver seus pacientes melhorarem, não importa o que eles tenham.

-Hoje não é a sua folga?

-Sim.

-Ainda é cedo não?Vai sair para algum lugar?

-Infelizmente terei que ir para casa, meu pai está me aguardando. Ah, me desculpe- seu telefone havia tocado e ele saíra da sala.

-Papai?- Hyoga colocava a cabecinha na entrada da porta e espiava com seus grandes olhos azuis, piscando repetidamente.- Papai tá bem hoje?

-Entre, meu filho, porque está na porta?

-Papai ontem tava dormindo, parecia cansado, então não queria acordar.

-Seu pai está bem melhor hoje, Hyoga, como está indo?

-Hoje não vou para a escola, papai, a professora falou que vai ter um...um.. não me lembro como chama, ela falou que a sala vai ficar grandona- seus olhinhos brilhavam empolgação e ele falava sem respirar, Kamus se sentil mal por não ter tido muito tempo ou ânimo nos últimos dias para conversarem. Realmente não apenas as drogas, mas o lugar todo o deixava melancólico. Sem falar na idéia de deixar seu filho sozinho caso acontecesse o pior.

-Olha, papai eu trouxe meu livro de desenhos- empurrou um grande caderno de rabiscos no colo do pai subindo na cama logo em seguida. O garoto vestia uma blusa azul e uma calça preta jeans, "parece uma mini-pessoa" pensou o escritor enquanto ria em seus pensamentos.

-Milo te comprou essas roupas Hyoga?

-Sim, papai, minhas calças estavam pequenas e ele foi comprar uma para ele, e ele me deu essa.

-É muito bonita, filhinho –afagou as cabeças do rapaz.

-Ele falou que eu estou crescendo rápido, logo estarei grandão, como você.

_ -O que quer, Saori?_

_ -Hoje você está de folga, não é mesmo?_

_ -Sim_

_ -Onde está?_

_ -No hospital._

_ -Mas o que você faz aí se é seu dia de folga?_

_ -Vim ver um amigo._

_ -O pai do moleque que está com você, oras agora ele te aluga até nos seus dias de folga é? Milo você é um médico e não uma babá._

_ -O que quer Saori?_

_ -"O que quer Saori, o que quer Saori"Pare de repetir essa frase- a garota parecia extremamente irritada- se hoje é sua folga, venha para minha mansão, passaremos o dia com o meu avô._

_ -Saori, sinto muito, sairei com meu pai hoje._

_ -Seu pai está aqui._

Milo revirou os olhos, ia ser um péssimo dia novamente, ele olhou para a porta do quarto e viu Hyoga e Kamus conversando alegremente, sem pensar direito respondeu.

-_Sinto muito Saori, uma emergência, estão me chamando, eu tenho que ir, TCHAU!_

Ao entrar viu seu paciente gargalhando, e Hyoga com uma cara feliz.

-Posso saber do que estão rindo?

-Veja, o desenho de Hyoga.

Milo espiou pelo ombro do amigo e notou o desenho da criança, eram três borrões coloridos, um loiro grande, um ruivo e um loiro em espirais.

-Que bonito, Hyoga, quem é?

-Mamãe e Papai e eu, mas mamãe-tio-Milo.

Novamente Kamus explodiu em risadas.

-Acho que ele acha você parecida com a mãe dele, ela também tinha os cachos dourados como os seus.

-Guri- deu um tapa leve em sua cabeça- eu não sou sua mãe, você pode chamar de tio Milo está bem?

Kamus riu novamente –Está com medo de perder sua masculindade?

-Eu a asseguro muito bem, francês.

-Então, Hyoga, esse é a mamãe Milo- gargalhou novamente.

-Sim papai- o garoto levantou os braços para o alto e correu pelo quarto.

O escritou olho para seu médico fazendo cara de bravo, mas no fundo sabia que não estava ofendido. Espiou pela janela, era 7 da manhã, o sol estava brilhante, não haviam nuvens no céu e ventava levemente.

-Que tal irmos para a praia hoje?-Milo ajeitou um pouco os travesseiros do amigo.

-Quem? Como? Heim?

-Oras, eu sou seu médico, se eu te acompanhar tudo bem, coloco uma cadeira de rodas em meu carro, tenho certeza que Hyoga vai adorar brincar na areia e sentir as ondas batendo em seus pés, e vai te fazer bem sair um pouco desse ambiente. Voltamos cedo.

-Mas e seu pai?

-Ahm ele desmarcou, teve um compromisso, por mim é melhor.

-Bom, se foi meu médico eficiente que sugeriu, quem sou eu para contestar? Mas acho que não preciso de uma cadeira, posso andar perfeitamente.

-Não, não pode se cansar, ande até o banheiro e volte, mas para sair não deve fazer esforços.

-Não sou um inválido-resmungou. Mas parou de reclamar, afinal o médico queria sair e ele agradecia mentalmente por sair daquela cama um pouco.

_...oooOOOOoo..._

_Olá leitoras que ainda existem por aqui XDD_

_Peço desculpas por deixar muitas ficts de lado, não que eu tenha cansado delas, nada disso, falta de inspiração, em 3 anos aconteceram muitaaaaaas coisas em minha vida._

_Bem, mas essa fict ainda está viva *aleluiaaa* e estou retomando-a de vez o/_

_Respondendo algumas perguntas._

_1.A doença do Kamus é TOTALMENTE fictícia, por dois motivos 1. não entendo NADA de medicina, mas uma doença terminar daria o toque de drama que eu queria e 2. como meu conhecimento é restrito, eu precisava de algo que se encaixasse no perfil da fict eu a inventei, perdoem-me médicos, estudantes etc, que estão frustrados com a fict._

_2,Eu não tenho Beta readers, sinto muito, mas não tenho, é triste, eu sei, mas por enquanto não tenho como conseguir um T-T eu gostaria de ter uma SIM, mas como minhas fanficts são incostantes eu fico meio envergonhada de pedir por ae. Portanto me perdoem pelos erros, sério._

_3,Kamus e Milo estão juntos? Hmm, digamos que meu objetivo era fazer uma relação acima do namoro, é algo mais profundo, mais íntimo, mas mútuo, um amor puro sem ser nomeado. Carregado de carinho e muito mel com açúcar xDD atenção diabéticos._

_Graziele, desculpe não ter postado nada no seu aniversário na época que você pediu(à muitos anos atrás) por isso eu agradeço aqui seu incentivo, carinho e por ser uma leitora tão atenciosa._

_Nechan querida amada e idolatrada, obrigada por me ajudar sempre o/_

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram review, se ainda lerem XDD e quem está começando a acompanhar agora, garanto que me esforçarei para terminar isso_

_Bem é só XD_

_Rocket bye bii o/_


	4. Hikaru: um lugar onde há luz

_**Saint seiya não me pertence, essa fict sim o/**_

**Hikari :Um local onde há luz**

Em questão de horas, sua vida pode mudar completamente, para bom ou para ruim, mas você nunca imagina quando irá acontecer, apenas um pequeno detalhe pode chacoalhar seu universo inteiro.

Milo olhou para o banco dos passageiros, o dia estava fresco e deixavam a janela aberta para o vento entrar. Seus cachos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, usava óculos escuro para proteger-se dos raios da manhã. No lugar das roupas manchadas de sangue, vestia uma camisa branca com os primeiros botões abertos. Olhou para o lado e viu um mar vermelho flutuante que eram os cabelos de Kamus. Ele estava bem mais magro e pálido que quando chegou ao hospital, mas ainda sim era fascinante. Seus olhos pesavam, mas lutava com todas as forças para não dormir, queria aproveitar o tempo fora do hospital.

Vestia uma linda camisa azul-marinho, fazia muito tempo que não se arrumava assim. Milo sentiu um leve perfume vindo de seu paciente, é, ele tinha tentado caprichar.

Hyoga no banco de trás estava imensamente animado, fazia muito tempo que não passeava com seu pai, e papai parecia tão feliz hoje que achou que melhoraria só com isso. Cantava músicas que aprendera na escola. Tinha roupas que Milo comprara para ele, e de reserva, para entrar na água, um short azul-claro e uma camiseta branca com uma estampa de um enorme Cisne.

Logo o cheiro do mar invadia o carro, Kamus sentiu o calor do sol bater na sua pele, ah era tão bom sair daquele lugar.

Chegaram à uma praia não muito longe do hospital. A areia branca era extensa, e o mar, ah o mar. Kamus desceu do carro e tirou os sapatos, sentou-se na beirada da calçada para a areia e sentiu-as entre seus dedos dos pés.

Viu Hyoga correr e pular em sua volta e Milo logo vinha com a cadeira.

-Não quero, Milo, depois.

-Certo. Como se sente?

-Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia tão bem, olhe pare ele- Hyoga fazia um montinho de areia, e logo largando para correr atrás de um garanguejo.-realmente um hospital é horrível para ele.

-Creio que para você também- Milo se sentou ao seu lado, abraçando-o pela cintura e fazendo Kamus se deitar em seu ombro- nunca vi você sorrir assim.

Kamus colocou uma mão sobre a mão de Milo e com a outra puxou o rosto do médico para perto de si, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

-Estou feliz..

Fechou os olhos.

O barulho das ondas, a risada de Hyoga, o cheiro da água salgada, os pássaros caçando, ao longe podia se ver um barco pesqueiro. A umidade da praia, o calor emanado, a presença de Milo. Agradeceu aos Deuses por estar ali, por poder estar respirando. Estava cansado por dentro e por fora, mas estava ali, estava vivo e sentia tudo isso.

Ao seu lado, seu médico olhava a paisagem rindo, as vezes gritava para Hyoga não se afastar muito, tinha um dos braços em volta de seu ombro agora.

-Milo- quebrou o silêncio de modo discreto.

-Sim?

-Não tenho como te agradecer por tudo o que você faz por mim, isto é..cuidar de oga, me tratar, conversar.. e agora...

-Está tudo bem, Kamus, eu adoro Hyoga, ele é uma ótima criança e não me arrependo por um minuto por estar ajudando a cuidar dele. Sabe, eu realmente não entendo porquê o fiz, quero dizer. Não está no currículo de um médico "Adotar crianças de pacientes internados"- Kamus notara que quando Milo ria apertava levemente os olhos.

-Milo...eu...realmente não sei como pedir..

-Pedir?

-Eu sei que nós não temos nenhuma ligação de sangue, nós..

Estava nervoso, Milo viu Kamus olhar para a frente depois para baixo e brincar com uma das mãos do médico entre seus dedos

-Pelo amor de todos os deuses Kamus, fala.

-Eu irei entender se você ficar furioso, mas não tenho a quem pedir- respirou fundo fazendo seu peito subir e decer.- quero que você fique com a guarda de Hyoga caso eu...

Milo arregalou os olhos, do que ele estava falando? Pasmo, estava entrando em desespero?

-Kamus, fica quieto- sua voz aumentou sem querer- não diga isso, olhe para ele, você quer deixá-lo é isso?

-Milo, se acalme, por favor, eu sei que é repentino, mas eu não tenho a quem pedir e não quero...olha, ele tem uma herança, certo? Não precisa de dinheiro nem nada, não apenas a herança, tenho meu seguro, eu sei que você tem uma noiva e vai se casar, mas eu não tenho mais a quem pedir...ele não pode ficar sozinho...é egoísmo, eu sei, mas ...eu sou tudo o que ele tem e se..

-Cala a boca Kamus, você ...- Milo se levantou e virou de costas para o amigo, algumas gotas de lágrima formavam no canto de seus olhos-..você não quer...

O ruivo se levantou, abraçou o médico por trás afundando seu rosto em seus cabelos e sentindo o cheiro doce do shampoo de flores.

-Milo, por favor..eu sei o meu estado...

Milo era otimista, jamais aceitou que a morte de Kamus poderia ser algo natural, desde que o escritor e seu filho entraram em sua vida era como se seu mundo vazio e superficial agora tivesse cores e formas. Mas no seu íntimo sabia, Kamus poderia morrer, não seria uma surpresa para dizer a verdade. Estava doente e ponto. E seu filho não tinha mais ninguém nesse mundo.

Sentiu os braços finos lhe apertarem com força. O escritor deveria estar com medo de deixar Hyoga sem ninguém, era muito pequeno e, após o trauma de ver sua mãe morrer, assistir seu pai morrendo lentamente e ficar sem ninguém iria definitivamente acabar com a criança.

Milo segurou os braços em sua cintura e virou-se para encarar o rosto cansado. Abraçando- o de volta.

-Tudo bem...-sussurrou, Kamus parecia tão frágil em seus braços- tudo bem, Kamus.

Passaram o resto do dia, Kamus estava exausto mas aproveitaria cada segundo, Milo o carregava na cadeira de rodas para cima e para baixo, Hyoga até se voluntariou a empurrar um pouco, mas logo estava sentado no colo de papai querendo carona.

O por do sol alaranjado banhou o fim do dia, logo teríam que voltar ao hospital, Kamus iria passar por tudo de novo, passaria mal e tudo mais, não acordaria até a manhã dodia seguinte, e mais tarde, Milo teria que ouvir um discurso interminável de seu pai e Saori sobre seu comportamento. Mas afinal, não se importou, valeu a pena...fora o melhor dia que tivera desde que se lembrava, e, se tivesse ido para casa, teria que ouvir uma outra palestra de como o "moleque largado" era um erro e de como devia estar pensando em quando largar as obrigações de médico e ir assumir o posto do pai e agir mais como um bom noivo.

É, havia feito a escolha certa.

...oooOOOooo...

-Como estou?-ajeitou a gravata vermelha estampada- pareço um homem sério?

Kamus gargalhou.

-Não ria!

-Tio Milooooooooo – riu a criança também.

-Pestinha- agarrou o garoto pela gola e o levantou- você tá tão bonito quanto eu viu- colocou-o em cima da cama, sobre o pai que ainda se contorcia de tanto rir.

-Olha vocês podem rir à vontade, mas eu tenho estilo.-puxou a gola para cima e a ajeitou.

-Não estou rindo por estar estranho, é que você de terno com um ar tão sério realmente é hilário.

-OBRIGADO.

-Não, não- disse chacoalhando a cabeça- é que está bonito, por isso, eu me surpreendi.- se ajeitou em seu lugar.

-Você está bem, Kamus?

-Sim, estou bem, só um pouco cansado.

-Nós voltaremos daqui a algumas horas.

-Divirtam-se crianças, Hyoga, me descupe não poder ir com você.

-Tudo bem papai, tio Milo conta depois não é?

-É oga.

Kamus ajeitou a franja de seu filho e pediu para que Milo se aproximasse. Puxou sua gola, arrumando-a e passou os dedos em seus cabelos abaixando algumas mechas desarrumada.

-Obrigado PAPAI-saiu irônico. Kamus riu.

Hyoga pulou no colo do pai, ele também estava com roupas novas, uma camisa pólo e uma calça de moleton. Era dia de reunião dos pais na escolinha, os pais assistiriam uma apresentação e depois falariam com os professores, após isso um almoço e finalmente estariam liberados.

Um selinho amoroso foi trocado entre pai e filho, logo depois entre Milo e Kamus e logo o escritor estava sozinho novamente.

Se sentia completamente sonolento, mas logo seu advogado estaria chegando com os papéis da guarda de seu filho. Rezava para Milo manter a promessa, não era fácil pedir para alguém tomar conta de Hyoga, uma coisa era por dias, meses que estavam passando, outra, completamente diferente era pedir para criá-lo como seu filho.

Durante dias brigou com sua consciência, amava Hyoga mais que tudo em seu mundo, e vira como ele havia se apegado a Milo. Relutou, Milo tinha sua própria vida para cuidar, sua família já era problemática de mais para querer outra.

Mas o que faria? O que poderia fazer? A cada dia que passava estava mais difícil e doloroso viver, a cada seção sentia seu corpo expulsando um pouco mais de energia vital. Olhava para seu filho todos os dias se culpando por ele não ter uma vida normal de uma criança de sua idade, com seus pais em uma casa perfeita.

Milo era seu único amigo, de fato nunca fora uma pessoa sociável, haviam colegas do escritório, editores, alguns escritores que conhecia e ocasionalmente apareciam no hospital com um livro ou flores.

Foi uma decisão difícil, se não conhecesse Milo, Hyoga estaria indo para um orfanato qualquer provavelmente. Se nomeasse um tutor poderia pelo menos saber que ele teria dinheiro para sobreviver. Mas precisava que alguém olhasse por ele até que estivesse grande o suficiente para se virar sozinho.

-Sr Kamus?- um rapaz de terno escuro entrou pela porta com uma grande mala.

...oooOOOooo...

Milo levou Hyoga sonolento para casa, naquele dia havia uma babá para cuidar dele durante a noite. Ia voltar para o hospital. Kamus já deveria ter tomado a bateria de drogas e deveria estar se sentindo mal.

Tomou um grande susto ao entrar e ver seu amigo no chão, sujo, se contorcendo.

Correu ao seu resgate.

-Kamus, o que aconteceu? Kamus?

Suas mãos sangravam, havia um copo quebrado no chão.

-Droga, Kamus- o escritor não conseguia falar, estava agonizando em dor. Após a injeção, o médico responsável havia deixado a sala rapidamente, Kamus se sentia tão mal e se contorceu para vomitar para fora da cama, mas acabou caindo levando consigo tudo que tinha por perto.

Milo colocou o paciente sobre a cama novamente e chamou as enfermeiras para vir limpar a bagunça no chão, rapidamente estacou o sangue, não era grave, mas tomaria pelo menos 3 pontos na mão direita. Trocou sua roupa e o abraçou. Kamus não vomitava mais, mas gemia e tremia de dor, seus olhos agora estavam apertados.

Levou um tempo até tudo se acalmar, Kamus abriu os olhos virando o rosto devagar.

Milo pegou um outro copo de água e puxou o amigo para se sentar e beber um pouco.

-Essas irresponsáveis, ninguém te viu aqui? Quando eu pegar esse médico...e vou dar uma bronca nessas enfermeiras que não vem verificar o paciente, incompetentes-praguejava.

-Desculpe...

-Não fale, descanse, não se desculpe, nem sei porque está se desculpando.

Kamus levantou um braço com dificuldade apontando para a cômoda, sobre ela haviam muitos papéis.

-Hyoga...

-Ah..sim..não se preocupe, Kamus, eu aceitei o seu pedido, agora descansa-ainda o mantinha nos braços, protetor.

-Desculpe..-gemeu novamente- Milo..eu...-fazia longas pausas para respirar a para cada palavra.

-Kamus, tudo bem, está tudo bem, descanse. Eu prometi, eu sei...

Kamus, com a outra mão segurou uma das de Milo "obrigado" sussurrou.

Milo sentiu que os ossos de Kamus estava aparente. Deitou-se ao seu lado como de costume e o deixou deslizar na cama para dormir. Ficou acareciando seus cabelos durante o resto da noite.

De manhã, Kamus estava um pouco melhor e Milo se preparava para sair, não era dia de aula e buscaria Hyoga para ver o pai.

Kamus acordara, fitava Milo se arrumando . Não teria como agradecer nem com mil vidas.

...oooOOOooo...

_Nhahooo_

_Mais um capítulo. Na verdade eu terminei essa fict já XDD (aleluiaaa) depois de tantos anos eu a terminei de uma só vez. Mas como eu demorei tanto para escrevê-la vou postar aos poucos, mas não se preocupem falta muito poco mesmo._

_Acho que essa é a fict mais dramalhão que eu já escrevi. Pode ser muito açucarado, mas eu me diverti muito a escrevendo. Eu senti uma dó extrema de fazer alguém sofrer assim, mas meu lado sádico grita mais alto 8D_

_Estive lendo umas ficts antigas e notei como mudei minha escrita, bem, agente nunca nota (a não ser mudanças radicais) que agente tá mudando até olhar para trás e analisar né. Mas notei também que ultimamente tenho andando impaciente quando chego na metade de uma história, perdoem-me por isso vou tentar corrigir esse erro XD. _

_Se você leu até aqui, eu agradeceria muitíssimo se deixasse uma review, nem que seja "eu li" XDDD_

_Graziele e nechan arigato mesmo pelas reviews._


	5. Akiramerukana: Eu deveria desistir?

**_Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence ao Kurumada sensei que se recusa a aceitar minhas idéias BL pro anime XDD_**

**Akiramerukana: Eu deveria desistir?**

-Sorria- Saori o beliscava pelas costas enquanto o abraçava para os fotógrafos de grandes revistas- pelo menos finja que está feliz por estar aqui- disse entre os dentes.

-Estou preocupado, Saori, pelo amor de deus, eu já estou aqui, não reclame.

-Você está, seu pai também, nada é mais importante que o nosso casamento para você se preocupar, portanto sorria.

Milo ignorou, hoje seria um péssimo dia, Kamus passava por um tratamento muito forte do que já passara, provavelmente passaria mal pelo resto da noite, Hyoga estava no hospital, e ele, Milo teria que ficar um bom tempo naquela mansão gigante, cercado de pessoas que ele odiava, inclusive a sua própria família e a noiva.

...oooOOOooo...

_** Na noite anterior:**_

Milo olhou a placa no pé da cama e não disse nada, apenas fez uma careta. Kamus sabia o que significava. Andou até o lado da cama vazio e de jogou sobre os travesseiros.

-É amanhã?

-Sim, mas eu não tenho a menor vontade de ir, vou dar um jeito de ir e voltar antes das 7.

-Não faça isso- Kamus não tirava os olhos do notebook- é a sua festa de noivado, você deve ir.

-Não sei porque, mais parece que é meu pai e o avô de Saori que estão- afundou-se na cama com os braços cruzados

-Porquê aceitou o noivado se a odeia tanto?

-Ordens do meu querido e amado pai. Tudo na minha vida é feita por ele, as escolhas que eu faço não fazem diferença, se eu tento desafiá-lo ele se vinga. E devo dizer, não tem medo nenhum de me ferir.

-Como assim?- parou um pouco de digitar para pegar o copo de água sobre a cabeceira.

-Quando eu era adolecente, tolo, apaixonado, tinha uma namorada, uma empregada da minha casa. Era linda, doce, gentil muito inteligente, planejava casar com ela.

-E porque não casou?

-Bem, sabe, adolecente quer tudo na hora, planejávamos fugir, juntos à noite, só eu e ela, para Vegas, nos casarmos e morarmos em barracos- riu- sabe, eu acho que o que eu queria mesmo era fugir dessa vida, Mellanie era apenas consequência.

-E o que aconteceu?-voltou a digitar.

-Descanse um pouco, Kamus tire as mãos do teclado.

-Preciso terminar esse relatório hoje, amanhã não será um bom dia e provavemente passarei mal., nom?

Milo segurou em sua mão, virou levemente o corpo para o outro lado, sim ele não estaria bem, mas era necessário, a doença estava se desenvolvendo rapidamente e precisava segurá-la, mas para isso Kamus sofreria.

Viu Kamus acelerar levemente a respiração e fazer uma careta de dor.

-Chega! – puxou o notebook- você precisa descansar.

-Estou bem...eu..

-Não, eu sou seu médico e estou mandando você parar.- puxou o computador deixando-o na cabeceira.

Kamus respirou fundo, derrotado. Deitou na cama recostando a cabeça nos travesseiros.

-E? O que aconteceu com sua esposa?

-Nunca chegamos à Vegas, meu pai não mediu esforços para tirá-la de mim, ameaçou seus pais de serem demitidos, apesar de não trabalharem para ele, ele ameaçou o dono da fábrica em que estavam. Temiam tanto que ela nunca mais olhou para mim, foi logicamente demitida e meu pai garantiu que se continuássemos com essa palhaçada não conseguiriam nada em nenhum lugar nesse mundo e morreriam de fome.

Kamus encostou, realmente se sentia cansado, seu filho dormia pesadamente na poltrona ressonando.

-Então você se tornou um médico para agradá-lo?

-Hmm, não, eu sempre quiz, mas jamais quiz ser um médico como ele, ocupado demais com o tecido da cadeira para tratar alguém.

-Mas você vai se casar com Saori.

-Sim- disse meio grunindo- ela é bonita, e aparentemente(com ênfase no aparentemente, é claro) gentil, muito inteligente.

-Mas?

-Não a amo.- levantou o corpo para ajeitar o amigo- amor é necessário?

-Provavelmente no seu caso não- riu- é apenas um casamento de fachada, como os imperadores. Milo, devo confessar que o que eu escrevia agora à pouco não era um relatório, era um romance para crianças.

-Romance?

-Sim, baseado em sua história- gargalhou- uma linda princesa, obrigada a casar com um dragão.

-Oh, eu sou uma princesa agora é?

-Sim, segundo meu filho, você é a mamãe não?

Milo colocou sua mão no queixo de Kamus levantando levemente e aproximando.

-Acho melhor você ser a princesa, frágil e delicada e eu ser o príncipe a te salvar.

Kamus sorriu olhando para ele, Milo deu um leve beijo em suas bochechas e passou a mão em seus cabelos em um carinho delicado.

-Vou levar Hyoga e dar um banho nele. Você trate de dormir, sim?

-Tudo bem.

-Amanhã, antes da festa idiota eu passo aqui e volto correndo.

-Sim.

-Hyoga vai ficar aqui, não quero misturá-lo com aquelas pessoas.

-Ok.-Milo acordou o pequeno rapaz e o levou no colo até o pai que deu um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

-Até amanhã. –caminhou até a saída.

-Milo.

-Sim?

-Obrigado...por tudo..

Milo sentiu uma pontada, sabia o que Kamus pensava, mas nenhum dos dois tivera coragem de dizer, todo tratamento era de risco, grande ou pequeno era de risco. Odiou a sensação de se sentir inútil. Ligou para Shaka, imploraria para ele assistir o dia seguinte.

...oooOOOooo...

Seu celular começou a tocar.

-Nem ouse atendê-lo, deve ser algum paciente seu, você deixe essas coisas para os médicos de plantão- ela o empurrava para frente para os repórteres.

Milo extremeceu, poderia ser...deu uma espiada no celular.

Viu na tela "Shaka"

Tocou uma, duas, três, droga tinha que atender, quatro, ele não ligaria a não ser que realmente precisasse dele, cinco, olhou em sua volta, os flashes e pessoas sorrindo para si, gritando parabéns pelo noivado, olhou para Saori, e seus cabelos longos lilases e seu vestido branco bufante.

-Com licença eu preciso atender.

-MILO- gritou Saori.

-Ham, querida, sabe não? Obrigações de médico.

Ouviu murmúros saindo de lugares que ele não podia identificar. Saori sorriu falsamente.

-É claro, meu amor, a vida das pessoas é mais importante, vá lá ajudá-las.

Falsa, bem ele não se importou, correu com o celular na mão até um lugar que estivesse vazio.

-Alô alô, Shaka, está aí ainda?- falou afobadamente, tinha certeza que era algo ruim ou ele simplesmente teria mandado uma mensagem.

-Venha logo Milo, ele precisa de você.

Apenas isso foi o suficiente para ele correr para fora, chamar o manobrista e pegar o porche.

"Eu sabia" se culpou "não deveria ter deixado ele".

...oooOOOooo...

-O que aconteceu?- chegou ofegante, deveria ter passado todos os sinais vermelhos pela frente e ultrapassado todos os limites de velocidade, nem ao menos pegou seu crachá em sua bolsa, simplesmente correu para a UTI.

Shaka engoliu a seco.

-Milo, você tem que ser forte, o menino está lá em cima, com alguns plantonistas assistindo televisão.

-Shaka fala logo-pegou o amigo pelos ombros chacoalhando- não me enrola o que aconteceu?

Ele respirou fundo, colocou as mãos sobre as do outro médico e pediu para que tivesse calma antes de falar.

-Kamus estava fraco, a doença evoluiu muito nos últimos tempos e os remédios não fazem mais o efeito desejado. O tratamento que usamos agora é experimental, você sabe...pode...causar reações.

-O que aconteceu, SHAKA- gritou.

-Seu coração...falhou algumas vezes..ele entrou em estado de coma.

Milo sentiu seu próprio coração falhar, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele caiu no chão. Bateu as mãos no chão e gritou, gritou o máximo que conseguiu. Era isso, se ele entrou em coma, e no estado que estava, dificilmente voltaria.

Hyoga veio correndo ao ouvir a voz do "tio", viu-o no chão e logo o abraçou, preocupado.

-Tio?

Milo não aguentou ver a criança em sua frente, o abraçou com força chorando.

Provavelmente o pequeno rapaz entendia o que significava, fechou os pequenos bracinhos em volta do grande corpo em sua frente e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Não perguntou nada, ficaram os dois lá, abraçados.

...oooOOOooo...

Milo estava sentado em um banco, por todos os lados haviam máquinas, camas, pessoas em um estado grave. Entre suas mãos tinha uma outra, menor, mais delicada, nos braços muitas marcas roxas de injeções e soros, o rapaz de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo tinha em sua boca um tubo para ajudá-lo a respirar, coisa que não fazia sozinho. Seu corpo estava ligado ao computador, monitorando seus sinais vitais, batimentos cardíacos e tudo mais.

O médico já vira muitas vezes esse local, mas jamais fora tão doloroso estar lá. Soltou uma mão e arrumou a franja bagunçada.

-Essa mecha nunca se ajeita, não é mesmo?- forçou um sorriso.

De fato, havia uma possibilidade remota dele melhorar, mas mesmo que acordasse, Kamus passaria por tudo de novo, sofreria de novo e Milo não tinha certeza se ele gostaria de passar por tudo novamente.

-Hyoga está bem, está melhor ultimamente, ele queria te ver, mas não acho bom ele entrar aqui, não é saudável. Ah, sim, ele está no time de natação da escola, bem eu nem sabia que em escolas para crianças de 6 anos tinha equipes.

-Lembra do aniversário dele? Bolo em cima da sua cama e tudo mais...ele falava desse dia..acho que ele esperava que o ano que vem fosse igual.

Parou de tagarelar, olhou para o rosto imóvel em sua frente e respirou fundo.

-Kamus, eu sei que você está me ouvindo, e queria que você fosse o primeiro a saber. Eu ..terminei meu noivado com a Saori. Meu pai é claro, ficou furioso, gritou que eu não faria mais parte da herança e que preferiria jogar tudo no lixo a me dar um centavo sequer. Saori quase me matou, gritou e esperneou como nunca tinha visto-riu-parecia que estava possuída, teve que ser segurada por seguranças, meu braço está todo cortado, ela quebrou uma garrafa no chão e correu atrás de mim com os cacos, do jeito que só vemos nos filmes.

- Naquele dia, em que você- seus olhos desceram, envergonhado- eu, se eu estivesse aqui...eu..iria...-passou as costas da mão no rosto tentando limpar as lágrimas- eu poderia estar com você, eu poderia segurar suas mãos, eu digo a mim mesmo todos os dias que se estivesse aqui, talvez..talvez você não tivesse nesse estado, talvez se eu te dissesse que estava tudo bem, você iria acreditar e não estaria assim...droga...

Se ajeitou tentando se controlar, assim não sairia nada.

-Terminei meu noivado porque entendi que não sairia nada de bom, eu iria continuar vivendo como vivo, odiando minha família, envelhecendo, esperando a morte sem ter sido feliz, sem poder ter sido eu mesmo. Realmente era uma idéia idiota casar com ela.

-Kamus...desde que você entrou na minha vida, tudo mudou, minha vida ganhou cores e jamais imaginei que teria algo para quê viver- seus lábios tremiam, sua mão segurava a dele com força- você não faz idéia de como vocês dois fazem diferença. Eu estava miserável..

-Kamus...eu preciso de você..por favor, não desista, eu sei que estou sendo egoísta, mas olhe, olhe para Hyoga também, nós precisamos...Eu sei que você deve estar cansado...muito cansado...sei que você vem lutado por tanto tempo...

-Shaka acha que você ...-respirou fundo novamente, teria que ter forças para dizer o que ia- que você se tranquilizou porque sabe que nós..que Hyoga não estará mais sozinho e resolveu descansar...seu corpo já estava chegando nos limites e que precisava ter certeza que seu filho ficaria bem..

-Eu..não quero ter que dizer isso...seu filho eu..eu cuidarei dele Kamus, prometo, com a minha vida, como se fosse meu próprio filho, droga, se você estiver cansado...eu cuidarei..se você não quizer voltar eu olharei por ele para sempre...mas eu...eu preciso mesmo...

-Doutor- foi interrompido por uma enfermeira gorducha falando baixo- emergência na sala 3.

-Estou indo Anabell- limpou seu rosto e se levantou, não tinha vergonha de chorar na frente de ninguém.

Virou-se novamente para olhar para Kamus, passou as mãos em seu rosto e saiu.

**...oooOOOooo...**

_Olá meninas._

_O que acharam do chap? Previsível? Óbvio?Cruel? melancólico? _

_Bem devo confessar que achei piegas, mas gostei do resultado._

_Ahh estava ansiosa portanto não resisti, ia postar só mês que vem, mas uma vez que eu escrevi, parece que tem formiga sei-lá XDDD. Ultimamente eu ando inspirada para escrever, espero que essa fase continue por um longo tempo, é um ótimo anti-estress, e estress é o que não falta nos nossos dia-a-dia não é ?_

_Meninas obrigadíssima pelas lindas reviews. Espero que escrevam sempre tá o/_

_**Nechan **arigatooooooooo sempre me apoiando e avaliando as minhas ficts *-*_

_**Kamy Jaganshi **Obrigada por ler a fict, o mini-oga é muito fofo né, achei lindo uma criancinha assim comportadinha, eu mesma era uma peste nessa idade_

_**Graziele Kiyamada .**Brigada linda por me acompanhar sempre_

_**AnaPanter ** arigatoo fofaaa, espero que tenha gostado.__  
_


	6. Larc en Ciel: Meu arcoíris

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, pertence à bandai e ao Kurumada-sensei**_

**Larc-en-Ciel: Meu arco-íris**

Milo andou pelo quarto em que Kamus estivera internado nos últimos meses, as roupas estavam limpas, suas coisas organizadas.

O notebook responsável pelo seu trabalho durante muito tempo estava sobre a mesa, piscando. Resolveu desligar.

Ao abrir o monitor, viu a tal história sobre a princesa e riu quando viu como Kamus o enxergava.

Havia mais uma pasta aberta com um nome em francês, dentro, haviam dois arquivos, um com uma nota :"publicar com meu próximo livro" e o outro, um texto.

_"Larc~en~Ciel"_

_ Como um arco-íris, eu sou as nuvens de chuva e ele é o sol. Primeiro o conheci como um arrogante médico, segundo como um imprudente amigo, terceiro como um amado parente, agora ele é a luz que ilumina meus dias._

_ Juntamente com meu filho, fazem a minha rotina horrível não ser tão horrível assim. _

_Seu sorriso sincero e otimistmo eterno me fazem acreditar que tudo estará bem. Me fazem ter esperanças._

_ Deveria dizê-lo o quanto significa para mim vê-lo diariamente, mas acho que isso é desnecessário. S__e fosse, não haveriam palavras._

_ Se não fosse por ele, provavelmente já havia desistido, tinha caído morto em algum precipício e meu amado Hyoga, nos braços da sorte._

_ Gostaria de ter forças para fazer algo por ele também, jamais pagarei esse débito, nem que vivesse por toda a eternidade._

_ Gostaria também que ele não sofresse como sofre, em silêncio. Tão preocupado com todos à sua volta que não admite que está também desesperançoso sobre si, que por dentro sofre todos os dias. Ele não merece a família que o tem e não o valoriza._

_ Se eu tivesse uma oportunidade, seria sua família, o amaria como é, eu o deixaria ser como quizesse ser, amar quem quizer, sorrir quando quizer. Não o faria de minha marionete, mas sim meu amado, faria parte de sua vida._

_Muitas vezes me surpreendo como o mundo pode ser cruel com pessoas de bom coração. _

_..._

_Milo, espero que um dia me perdoe por tudo o que te fiz passar. Sei que sou uma bagagem pesada em sua vida já carregada, mas quero que saiba, não apenas lhe devo tudo em mim. Você tem um valor único nesse mundo, não há outro ser de tamanha bondade, eu jamais achei que enxergaria o valor da vida novamente. Agradeço todos os dias por estar vivo, estar respirando, por abrir os olhos todas as manhãs, para poder voltar a vê-lo. Você me conquistou de uma forma que ninguém jamais o fez. Obrigado."_

_...ooo..._

O médico segurava o computador portátil em mãos, chocado, tremendo. Sentou-se na cama estático. Fechou o notebook olhando para o vazio e se jogou na cama abraçando-o.

-Kamus- sussurrou, seus lábios apertados, os dentes ranjiam- Kamus- seus olhos abertos, sua respiração acelerada, as lágrimas se formavam sem ele perceber. Suas mãos apertaram o notebook com força e ele apertou os olhos, as lágrimas começavam a escorrer.-idiota...idiota- disse entre os dentes- IDIOTA-gritou- SEU GRANDE IDIOTA- deixou o computador na cama e levantou em direção a parede- Porque está fazendo isso comigo?-um soco seco cortou o ar, sua mão doeria depois mas nem pensou nisso- Porque está me deixando?Heim? Porque não pode ficar comigo? -passou a socar a parede sabendo que se machucaria, mas não se importava nada superaria o que sentia naquele momento.-Porque vai embora?...

Kamus fora a única pessoa em sua vida que lhe deu realmente importância e valor, talvez a única pessoa desse mundo que o conhecesse tão bem. A pessoa que ele mais amou e a única que o amou exatamente por ele ser o Milo.

.

**...oooOOOooo...**

**.**

Hyoga lavava os cabelos suados. O apartamento estava impecável. Ao sair do banho sentiu o cheiro da comida de Milo. Mal se lembrava de como era o sabor dos pratos de outra pessoa. Sobre a cabeceira de sua cama uma foto em uma moldura. Sorriu.

-O melhor dia da minha vida- disse para si, passou a mão sobre a foto, um fundo laranja do pôr-do-sol, praia, seu pai em uma cadeira, Milo segurando e ele no colo. Os três rindo juntos.

Caminhou sorridente para a cozinha, a mesa estava posta já, seu prato favorito, o outro loiro com os cabelos presos e um avental.

-Mamãe Milo.

-O que você tá falando aí?

-Nada nada- riu- só estou me lembrando dos meus desenhos.

-Não me dê apelidos estranhos, oga, ou eu o faço me chamar de TIO Milo novamente na frente de todos os seus amigos-chacoalhou a colher de pau na direção de Hyoga que ria- Sente-se e sirva-se.

-Milo?

-Sim?

-Não se sente sozinho? Isto é..eu me lembro que você tinha uma noiva quando eu ainda era uma criança não é verdade? Uma moça bonita de cabelos roxos...e seu pai...você nunca vai vê-lo...

-De maneira alguma, gurizinho- passou a mão em sua cabeça- essa é a melhor vida que eu poderia ter...você nunca soube direito não é? Eu a odiava, e meu pai me odeia por ter largado dela..ele me expulsou da família, eu era uma vergonha ele precisava de mim para juntar suas empresas com a empresa de Saori, era tudo muito superficial. Seu pai me fez enxergar o quanto eu não dava importância para minhas próprias vontades, bem resolvi decidir por mim o que é bom, pela primeira vez na vida eu havia lutado por mim...esso é um dos motivos pelo qual eu trabalhe, não sou mais um riquinho herdeiro.

-Mas você não precisa de dinheiro, sabe...meu pai e tudo mais..

-Não vou usar a SUA herança porque perdi a minha Hyoga. Eu também jamais quiz um tostão do meu próprio pai. Dinheiro nunca me foi importante assim.

-Mas eu não..

-Apesar de tudo, eu gosto do meu serviço, me tornei médico porque amo o que eu faço.

-Ainda acho que você deveria trabalhar menos...

-Não se preocupe comigo, guri, coma. Sabe eu gosto de sentir cansaço no fim do dia, me parece que foi bem-aproveitado.

A campainha toca. Hyoga e Milo levantam-se da mesa apressadamente

-Mais cedo hoje?

-Será que ele não jantou lá?

-Tadaima- um grande enfermeiro empurrava uma cadeira de rodas, Kamus sorria.

-Okaeri- Milo correu o abraçando tenramente-como foi a reabilitação? – Milo abaixou-se segurou o rosto do escritor entre as mãos, seus lábios se encontraram com delicadeza.

-Cansativo, para dizer a verdade não preciso dessa cadeira, eu já consigo andar perfeitamente, mas ele insiste que eu deveria usá-la fora do hospital.

-Teimoso- o adolecente surgiu atrás do "tio" trazendo consigo uma bengala para Kamus- sempre foi e sempre será- um abraço carinhoso e ajudou seu pai a se levantar.

-Se soubéssemos que você viria cedo, teríamos te esperado para comer.

-Tudo bem, jantei com Aldebaran,-virou-se para o enfermeiro-obrigado.- apoiou-se em Milo e foram os três para a cozinha, sentados na mesa de jantar, apenas conversando sobre seus dias.

**...oooOOOooo...**

Hyoga e Milo estavam no quarto de descanso dos médicos, o garotinho desenhava algo enquanto Milo tentava assistir a televisão com uma mão alisando as costas do menino.

-Tio Milo?

-Sim?

-O papai foi... para o céu?-disse meio relutante.

-Como assim? Quem te disse isso?

-Ninguém me falou, quando a mamãe morreu,papai me falou que ela foi para o céu. Papai está doente, a mãe de um amiguinho meu veio me dizer que papai ia morrer a qualquer momento e que ninguém me dizia nada por causa da mamãe. Ela falou que ninguém vai me dizer nada. E ninguém me deixa ir ver o papai...a mamãe também sumiu quando morreu, eu nunca mais vi ela.

-Oga...- passou a mão na cabeça do menino- você é muito novo para ter passado por tanta coisa.

-Me responde tio, o papai tá junto com a mamãe?

-Oga, talvez essa mulher maldosa tenha dito uma verdade, você tem que saber o que está acontecendo, afinal ele é seu pai, não vou esconder nada de você está bem?

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Parece que ficaremos juntos por muito tempo ainda, portanto teremos que ser sinceros um para o outro e nunca mentir.

-Sim.

-Papai está doente, você sabe.. mas ultimamente ele tem piorado.

-Sim, por isso eu tenho que vir todos os dias aqui e agente não pode mais sair e nem ir para os jardins.

-Sim, sabe...papai estava piorando ultimamente, os remédios não estavam fazendo o efeito que deveriam fazer.

-Por isso papai estava sempre na cama?

-Bem, sim, mas aquele dia que você me viu chorando, papai estava muito ruim ele está em um estado chamado "coma" sabe o que é?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Significa que ele está dormindo e não consegue acordar.

-Ele não vai acordar?- a criança tentava ser forte, mas seus olhos estavam enchendo de lágrimas.

-Não sei, oga..nenhum de nós sabemos.

-Mas você é médico, você tem que fazer papai melhorar, não é isso?

-Oga..

-Porque ele não acorda?

-Ele..papai está em uma máquina que está mantendo ele vivo, mas se o papai não aguentar...

O garoto começou a chorar, abraçou Milo esfregando a cara em suas roupas. Já faziam muitos meses e Milo sentia o menino de apenas 6 anos muito diferente das outras crianças de sua idade, mas no fundo era apenas uma criança.

-Não posso ver ele?- falou entre soluços.

-Não, oga, sinto muito, mas lá onde o papai está é muito ruim para crianças.

-Mas se papai morrer...eu não vou falar mais com ele, se ele tá dormindo - chorava ainda fungando entre as palavras- eu quero ver ele, por favor, me deixa ver o papai antes que ele vá embora e me deixe sozinho.

Milo o agarrou com força entre seus braços.

-Olha, escuta bem- puxou seu rosto para encarar- eu NUNCA vou deixar você ficar sozinho, entendeu?

-Papai me disse isso uma vez...e ele mentiu...

-NUNCA diga isso, ele não mentiu, ele me fez prometer, jurei para seu pai, oga, eu o amo como meu próprio filho, você nunca vai estar sozinho.

-Tio Milo...-abraçou o tio novamente- mas eu quero ver papai...antes...

Milo pedira a diretoria trocar o quarto de Kamus por um fechado para que assim, o garoto pudesse olhá-lo, nem que fosse pelo vidro. Era uma situação especial, pelas regras do hospital seria difícil deixar conseguir entrar uma criança de 6 anos na UTI.

Segurando sua pequena mãozinha Milo o puxava delicadamente, suas pequenas pernas o acompanhavam se movendo rapidamente. Duas semanas sem ver o pai, era a primeira vez que isso acontecia desde que sua mãe morrera.

Apertava com força a mão grande, suava. Estava nervoso.

Colocou as mãos no vidro indicado pelo tio, o nariz encostou também fazendo embaçar um pouco e a testa.

-Papai.

Os tubos iam e vinham de todos os lugares, fios e mais fios, televiões estranhas passando apenas fios ou números, como nos filmes da televisão. Tudo fazia um barulho estranho, uma moça bonita saía do quarto e ia sentar do lado de fora. Milo tinha uma mão em suas costas e olhava firmemente para Kamus.

-Papai- chamou novamente.

-Daqui de fora ele não pode ouvir, oga.

-Aquelas mangueiras parecem machucar ele. Tem fios demais para ele se mexer.

-Ah oga, ele precisa daquilo para respirar.

-Papai...

Milo estremeceu por alguns segundos, crianças não eram permitidas, mas queria fazer Hyoga falar com Kamus, se ele entrasse talvez Kamus ouvisse, se ele ouvisse talvez pudesse voltar, talvez fosse isso que o faria tomar coragem para enfrentar sua dura vida novamente. Ou talvez...talvez isso o fizesse saber que estariam bem afinal.

A enfermeira daquele turno era uma velha amiga..decidiu, puxou seu companheirinho de quarto para a detetização, colocou-lhe um avental, que ficara enorme, por sinal, e falou com a enfermeira.

Com muito custo e muito drama, ela consentiu por alguns minutos deixá-lo entrar, bem, aquele horário não entraria mais ninguém da diretoria, e as outras enfermeiras estavam no outro quarto.

No colo, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do pai, Milo andava devagar passando pelos fios.

Pequenos pontos brilhantes se formavam nos cantos dos olhos.

-Você tem que tomar cuidado para não puxar nenhum fio, tudo bem?

Acentiu, olhou para Milo, seus grandes olhos azuis arregalados, um pouco de medo, um pouco de ansiedade, quase nada de esperança.

-Ele me ouve?

-Oga, muitos médicos falam que sim, outros que não, mas eu acho que ele te escuta se você falar com ele.

-Papai, acorda, por favor, papai- desabou em lágrimas- não me deixe papai.

-Oga-segurou os ombros do menino.

-Papai eu preciso de você, por favor, papai.

-Hyoga, acalme-se.

Ele estava agarrado em sua mão esfregando o rostinho para sentir seu cheiro.

-Papai, volta, o tio Milo falou que se você me escuta, se me escuta volta, papai.

Milo desviou o olhar. Não conseguiria ver a cena, cortava o coração, olhou para o vidro e a enfermeira, do lado de fora, segurava o choro também e o garoto ainda chamando seu pai.

-Papai, papai, acorda por favor, abre os olhos.

Milo colocou uma mão na boca, tentando se segurar.

Um barulho estranho interrompeu o choro, eram os sinais de Kamus.

-Kamus?-olhou para os monitores-Kamus? Você está ouvindo? Hyoga, continue falando com ele. Kamus escute, é seu filho, você pode ouvir? Kamus está ouvindo? É o Hyoga do seu lado, ele quer que você volte, escute-o.

-Papai, você está ouvindo? Volta papai? Papai, por favor, papai papai papai.

...oooOOOooo...

No quarto, finalmente sem ventilador para respirar, acordado, ainda tinha fios em si, mas soros e remédios entrando em sua veia. Kamus ouvia a explicação com cuidado. A doença deixaria sequelas, jamais teria uma vida normal novamente. As drogas que haviam sido usadas eram fortes demais. Levaria anos para deixar o hospital, seria uma luta difícil, dolorosa. Mas ele estava lá, assistiria Hyoga crescer, lutaria contra a doença que agora era ela que estava perdendo, e para sua felicidade teria mais alguém por quem viver.

É preciso muita coragem e amor para conseguir viver com alguém que tenha algum tipo de deficiência. O tratamento é estressante para todos os membros da família, Milo sabia muito bem o que isso significava, reabilitações, corridas no meio da noite, depressão, desespero. Vira com seus próprios olhos famílias desabarem por causa de quimioterapias, casais se separarem por seus filhos nascerem problemáticos. Sabia que não seria fácil. Mas mesmo com tudo isso, mesmo com todas as dificuldades decidiu que iriam enfrentá-los juntos, eram agora uma família.

**...oooOOOooo...**

**.**

_UHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (soltando fogos)_

_Depois de muiiitos anos, essa fict finalmente está pronta. O que acharam?_

_Nossa, sei que eu tive essa idéia a muito tempo mesmo, me surpreendo ainda lembrar do que eu queria passar com ela. Sei que ela tem muitos erros e talvez seje dramática de mais para o gosto de muitos, mas ela me surpreendeu, realmente eu me diverti muitíssimo escrevendo-a. Vou sentir muitas saudades (louca que sente saudades quando termina de escrever)._

_Apesar que eu esperava que ela fosse mais longa, apesar das minhas ficts atualmente terem capítulos muito mais longos que antigamente. Quando voltei a escrever a Larc, fiz tudo de uma só vez, até me surpreendi com a velocidade que eu fiz as ficts(para quem tava levando anos)_

_Ahh sim, sei também que muita gente ficou em dúvidas sobre a relação deles, achei que ficou mais bonitinho assim, sem declarações fodásticas e beijos quentes XDD. Mas eles se amam e isso é o que importa o/, e ficaram juntinhos (espero ter dado um bom susto em todas XDD)_

_Meninas queridas amadas do meu coração_

_Obrigada, muito obrigada mesmo por acompanharem a fict. As leitoras que dão força para continuar escrevendo._

_Neechan Pure-petit-Cat, Kamy Jaganshi , Graziele Kiyamada , AnaPanter . Muito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês não imaginam o quanto elas me deixam felizes._

_Bem, vou continuar com as outras ficts q estavam paradas e voltar à ativa com novas o/_

_Bjos a todos_


End file.
